


Levity

by Violsva



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Drabble, F/M, parenting, with Magic!, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely wizards make the best parents!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whisperbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperbird/gifts).



Morgan giggled. Sophie walked into the room, looked at him, and considered walking out and back in again in hopes it would look different the second time.

"Howl, why are you holding Morgan upside down? That _is_ you, isn't it?" Morgan was apparently floating unsupported, but Sophie was relatively sure by now that Howl would be more concerned if he wasn't controlling it.

"Yes, he has not yet developed the ability himself, though I'm sure it's only a matter of time. He likes it!"

"I can see that he likes it, but that really isn't the point. Put him down."


End file.
